1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an image processing program for displaying a stereoscopically visible image by using respective images viewed with the left eye and the right eye, and an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, apparatuses displaying respective images seen with the left eye and the right eye, thereby stereoscopically displaying an image have been proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-200870 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses an apparatus which generates, by the perspective projection transformation, an image in which a three-dimensional model is seen from one point of view, and shifts each pixel of the image in the left-right direction, in accordance with a position in the depth direction, and thereby a left-eye image and a right-eye image are generated. The generated left-eye and right-eye images are output to a display section and displayed as a stereoscopic image. As described above, in Patent Literature 1, the left and right images are generated by shifting each pixel of the image taken, by a virtual camera, of the three-dimensional model in the left-right direction, in accordance with the position in the depth direction.
In Patent Literature 1, however, each pixel of the image taken, by a virtual camera, of the three-dimensional model, is simply shifted in the left-right direction, in accordance with the position in the depth direction, thereby generating the left and right images. Because of this, the displayed stereoscopic image may end up being an image unpleasant to the eyes of a user or an image giving a user a sense of discomfort.